Broken Memories
by Dyzmal Angel
Summary: A boy gets transfered to her school. He looks just like Hiei. Then weird things start to happen to them both. {CHAPTER EIGHT NOW UPDATED} Sorry for the long update, folks....
1. Familiar

Zoe: Can you believe it? Tis my first non-comedy, non-Yu-Gi-Oh! fic!  
  
Yami Zoe: I can.  
  
Zoe: You CAN?  
  
Yami Zoe: Yes, I believe you are a very talented writer.  
  
Zoe: Yami...  
  
Yami Zoe: Who needs some work on her attitude.  
  
Zoe: YOU SHOULD TALK!!!  
  
Yami Zoe: See what I mean?  
  
Zoe: -_-'  
  
*****************CHAPTER ONE****************************************  
  
One day, Zoe Nikara was walking home from school. She appeared to be somewhat frustrated.  
  
"I hate staying after school. Now I'm gonna miss Yuyu Hakusho!" she cried.  
  
Zoe quickened her pace as she came across a small horoscope book on the ground. She picked it up.  
  
"Might as well. See if I have any other bad luck for the week."  
  
Zoe began to read it:  
  
"FATE WILL APPROACH YOU AS YOU MEET A FAMILIAR FACE."  
  
"Freaks." Zoe replied, tossing the book back on the ground.  
  
Zoe continued her pace as she headed home, and was getting ready to turn the corner. When she did, she ended up bumping into a boy, and dropping her schoolbooks all over the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you with that." Said the boy, picking up some of her books.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry I'm such a clutz," she said without looking up.  
  
"No, it was my fault. Here's your books."  
  
Zoe smiled slightly and looked up at him. She nearly gasped. She could've sworn he looked just like Hiei off of Yuyu Hakusho. But he couldn't be, it was just a cartoon.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, everything's fine." Zoe said, taking her books back.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Xavier," the boy said, reaching his hand out for Zoe to shake.  
  
Zoe couldn't believe this. His name wasn't Hiei, and he didn't act like him either. He just looked and sounded EXACTLY like him. Maybe he was a huge fan, Zoe thought. She then realized he was still holding out his hand, and quickly reached out herself.  
  
"I'm Zoe. Nice to meet you, Hiei, I MEAN XAVIER!!!!"  
  
Xavier smiled. "Hiei. Who's that?"  
  
"Ummm...." Zoe didn't know what to say. If he didn't know who Hiei was, then how the heck did he sound just like him, and look like him, too? "No one" Zoe tried to laugh.  
  
"Oh, okay." Xavier chuckled. "See ya, Zoe!" he waved to her, walking off.  
  
"Bye." She whispered back.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Zoe: Okay, maybe a little comedy.  
  
Yami Zoe: A little?  
  
Zoe: Be quiet. 


	2. True Identity

Zoe: The last chapter was fairly short, but it is longer this time. I have to agree when I say I like this chapter better than the first one. I wasn't trying to make it funny, it just came out that way.  
  
Yami Zoe: Sure it did.  
  
Zoe: -_-' I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. So disclaimers can bite me. Oh, and I'm changing it to script form, cause there'll be quite a bit of talking. And its easier. ^_^  
  
*************************CHAPTER TWO*****************************  
  
As Zoe went to sleep that night, she couldn't seem to get Xavier off of her mind. She at first thought of him as a Hiei fan who tried to look like him ( and succeded greatly), but he didn't even know who Hiei was. But then she thought it must be some giant coincedence, and fell asleep.  
  
***********************AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY********************  
  
Teacher: Class, we have a new student. This is Xavier, and he was just recently transferred here from Illinois.  
  
Zoe dropped her pencil, and looked up from her books.  
  
Teacher: Wow, Xavier. You sure did come a long way. Now why don't you take a seat behind Zoe?  
  
Xavier took his seat while Zoe sat there, baffled as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
Teacher: Okay, class. Turn to page- Zoe, is everything alright?  
  
Zoe: Yeah, sorry.  
  
After school that day, Zoe saw Xavier catching up to her as she walked home.  
  
Xavier: Hey! Wait up, Zoe!  
  
Zoe: Oh, hi Hiei. Oops, I mean Xavier!  
  
Xavier: Why do you always call me that? You said that three times today.  
  
Zoe: Oh, its nothing.  
  
Xavier knew it had to be something. He wouldn't bother her about it, though.  
  
Xavier: So what are you doing?  
  
Zoe: I was going home to watch my show.  
  
Xavier: What is it?  
  
Zoe: Just an anime show called Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Xavier: Hmm, never heard of it. Well, I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?  
  
Zoe nodded and waved goodbye. She was still confused with this whole thing, but decided not to worry about it for now.  
  
As she walked home, she took the shortcut by going down the alley. It was usually dark, wet, and full of rats, but that never bothered her. Then she heard footsteps nearby.  
  
Zoe: Who is it?  
  
A man walked in front of her.  
  
Man: That boy you were walking with, you know him, don't you?  
  
Zoe: Yeah, that's Xavier.  
  
Man: Incorrect. You only know him as Xavier. That boy you see isn't the sweet and innocent one you surpass him as. He is truly an inconsiderate murderer named Hiei.  
  
Zoe: No, you're wrong. He only looks like him. Besides, Hiei isn't real.  
  
Man: Wrong again, little girl. You see, a while back, Hiei lost his memory in an incident. This Xavier boy is him. So I'd watch out if I were you.  
  
Zoe: He doesn't even know who Hiei is. He wouldn't hurt me.  
  
Man: Its not him you should worry about, its me. You might as well say your final goodbyes to him, because he'll be dead soon.  
  
Zoe: No! He's innocent, he didn't do anything to you!  
  
The man began to walk off, when he said,  
  
Man: Oh, and if you tell him about his true identity, you can join him in hell.  
  
When the man walked off, Zoe ran home crying. Xavier was in danger, all because of his so-called "secret past". At first Zoe saw him as a Hiei look-alike, and it turned out he wasn't one, but the real thing. Zoe could never believe that this nice human being used to be a killer.  
  
When she decided to turn on the television, the first thing Zoe saw was the character Hiei, and he had just got done killing a demon. That immediately made Zoe think about Xavier.  
  
He may look, sound, and possibly be Hiei, but Xavier was just the opposite. He would never kill, and he didn't have the attitude that the real Hiei did. How did he lose his memory, anyway? And why did that man want to kill him? Zoe was still very confused. She knew either way she would have to save him, though.  
  
******************************XAVIER'S HOUSE*************************  
  
Xavier turned on the TV to see Yu Yu Hakusho playing, and saw the caharacter, Hiei.  
  
Xavier: Oh, my god. He looks just like me. And his name's ......Hiei. That name, its sounds familiar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zoe: Still fairly short, but it might get longer next chapter, though.  
  
R+R, PLEASE !!! NO FLAMES!!! ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KILL THE GUY WHO WANTS TO KILL XAVIER!!! 


	3. Confrontation

Zoe: I haven't been uploading as often as usual, but that's only because school is almost out (and those retarded finals). Cartoon Network has angered me yet again. On May 19, they will switch Yu Yu Hakusho back to episode one. It was getting good, too!!! //personally I couldn't wait to see Toguro's butt getting kicked by Yusuke// ^_^  
  
***********************Chapter Three*************************************  
"Confrontation"  
  
Xavier: Hey, Zoe?  
  
Zoe:Yeah?  
  
Xavier: That one show you were telling me about, Yu Yu Hakusho? That one character, Hiei, looked just like me. Is that why you were calling me that?  
  
Zoe: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Xavier: Are you alright? You look sad.  
  
Zoe: No, just sad.  
  
Ever since Zoe had seen Xavier that morning, she had tried her hardest not to cry. A part of her wished she would have never met him, then this might have never happened. No, she thought. It would've happened anyway.  
  
Xavier: I'll walk you to your house. I needed to go to the store, anyway.  
  
They had both decided to turn into the alley. The same alley where Zoe saw that guy. The guy that told her who Xavier really was.  
  
Suddenly, Zoe looked behind them, and saw a guy with a knife. She knew what it meant.  
  
Zoe: Xavier, come on we have to hurry!!!  
  
Without any question, the two ran out of the alley, and out of the guy's sight. Xavier noticed that Zoe looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Xavier: Zoe, what's wrong?  
  
Zoe didn't answer. She couldn't.  
  
Xavier: Is there something going on? You've been acting awfully strange since I sa you this morning.  
  
Zoe realized she couldn't keep it bottled up now.  
  
Zoe: *sobbing* Xavier, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
Xavier: What is it?  
  
Zoe: That character, Hiei? Well, you-  
  
That instant a guy came behind Zoe, putting a knife to her throat. //not the same guy as last chapter//  
  
Guy: You wanna say that again, little girl?  
  
Xavier: *getting frustrated* LET HER GO!!!  
  
Guy: Are you gonna stop me? I bet you don't even know how.  
  
Xavier: Don't push me.  
  
Zoe could sense something different in Xavier. Something that she could see from Hiei. That look on his face, it was like a "don't mess with me unless you wish to die" look.  
  
Zoe: Xavier......  
  
Xavier sprung into action. He took off running toward the two, and somehow managed to take the knife out of the guy's hand without hurting Zoe.  
  
Guy: There's no way! How did you do that?!  
  
Xavier: Maybe you're too slow. Now let her go before I get even more cross.  
  
The guy wasn't going to take any chances, so he let go of Zoe, and ran as fast as he could to get away.  
  
Xavier: Are you alright?  
  
Zoe: Yeah, I'm fine now.  
  
Zoe could see it. He looked like the regular Xavier now, but when he was saving her, he was like Hiei. Maybe he truly was him, and maybe the man was right. How could she find out, though?  
  
Xavier: What were you going to tell me earlier?  
  
Zoe: Nothing. Its not important.  
  
Zoe had decided that she woldn't tell Xavier just yet. She wanted more information, which meant she had to confront the man herself. She knew it was dangerous, but she didn't care about her. She just wanted to make sure that Xavier was safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A FEW DAYS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was finally the weekend, but Zoe didn't feel any better. She tried to stay inside as much as she could, but kept in close contact with Xavier to make sure he was okay.  
  
Zoe: *on phone* Hey, thanks again for the other day. You saved my life.  
  
Xavier: Don't worry about it, Zoe. Besides, I'm sure it won't happen again.  
  
Zoe was silent for a while. She knew it would.  
  
Xavier: Zoe, you there?  
  
Zoe: Yeah, I gotta go, okay?  
  
Xavier: Alright, bye. *hangs up*  
  
Zoe could feel the knot in her stomach. She knew she had to talk to the man today. She also had to be careful so Xavier wouldn't follow her.  
  
As she left her house, she checked to make sure that Xavier wasn't anywhere nearby. When she saw that he wasn't, she took off toward the alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the alley, it didn't take long for Zoe to see the man.  
  
Man: I was starting to wonder when you'd show up.  
  
Zoe: Who exactly are you, and what do want with Xavier?  
  
Man: If you truly wish to know, my name is Neiton. All I want is a little revenge, is all.  
  
Zoe: He never did anything to you!  
  
Neiton: You are such a novice, Zoe. You have no idea what he has done.  
  
Zoe: How do you even know that he's Hiei?  
  
Neiton: Simple. Since the incident, I've been watching him. The reason I waited is because I didn't want to rid of him when he was weak, then it wouldn't seem as much of a challenge. But now he's regained his strength, and I will kill him.  
  
Zoe: But what could Hiei have done to you to make you hold so deep a grudge against him?  
  
Neiton: A while before Hiei lost his memory, he was apparently fighting, trying to get stronger. My younger sister, Rena, was out walking around, when she was caught in it. I had crossed paths with Hiei before, and I knew that he despised me. That was why he killed her.  
  
Zoe: You can't say that! What if it was an accident?  
  
Neiton: It wasn't! You know, Zoe? I would be feeling sorry for you for being in the middle of this, but if you continue to defy me, I kill you just like I will him.  
  
Zoe: Neiton, you have to understand. Hiei has a younger sister, too. He wouldn't have done that on purpose!  
  
The look of frustration on Neiton was just getting worse. He pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Zoe.  
  
Neiton: You really don't know how much you are pissing me off right now, do you?  
  
Zoe: You can't kill him!  
  
Neiton: SHUT UP!!! Leave, now.  
  
Zoe: If you would just listen to-  
  
Neiton: LEAVE!!!  
  
Zoe did as she was told, and left the alley. She was surprised he didn't shoot her. How could he blame Xavier for something like that? It wasn't fair, and she still didn't know how Hiei lost his memory , either. What could she do to help, though?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe: Wow, longer chapter.  
  
Yusuke: Yep.  
  
Zoe: When did you get here?  
  
Yusuke: *shrugs*  
  
Zoe: -_-' *sighs*  
  
R+R PLEASE! ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO KILL NEITON AND TOGURO!!!! 


	4. Truth Revealed

Zoe: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been busy getting out of school and writing other fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own Zoe and Neiton and this fic. I wonder if I would own Xavier, though. He's the same person as Hiei, and- Oh I don't know!  
  
Yami Zoe: You own yourself?  
  
Zoe: -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR "Truth Revealed"  
  
Zoe was walking in the dark, when she saw Xavier going into the alley, but saw the alley was like a vortex.  
  
Zoe: XAVIER!!! IT'S A TRAP!!!  
  
But right when he turned to face her, Zoe could see a shiny piece of metal sticking out of his chest, followed by blood running down from it. Then Xavier collapsed.  
  
Zoe: XAVIER!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe's screaming woke her up. She was covered in sweat, and it was 2:47 in the morning. She quickly reached for her telephone and dialed Xavier's number.  
  
Xavier: *answers tiredly* Zoe, what is it?  
  
Zoe: I need to talk to you. Meet me in the alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Zoe and Xavier walked into the alley, Xavier asked her,  
  
Xavier: What did you want?  
  
Zoe hesitated to speak. She had to tell Xavier who he was, but so many thoughts were running through her head. Will he believe me? If I tell him, will Neiton kill me? Would I have a chance to say goodbye?  
  
Zoe: Xavier, you're in danger.  
  
Xavier: Why?  
  
Zoe: You probably won't believe me when I say this, but you have a secret past. That Hiei character you saw? You're him, and there's someone after you, seeking revenge. It was supposed to be a secret, but-  
  
All of a sudden, a figure appeared in the shadows.  
  
~It was Neiton~  
  
Neiton: -but I guess some of us are horrible at keeping secrets. Too bad.  
  
He took out a dagger and just about struck Zoe's heart, but Xavier pushed her out of the way.  
  
Xavier: Who the hell are you?!  
  
Neiton: I see you still don't remember, Hiei. Well maybe I should refresh your memory!  
  
Neiton charged at Xavier with amazing agility, but he still managed to get out of the way. Now it looked like a game of tag, but they were moving so fast, that Zoe could barely see them.  
  
Then she saw someone fly back against the wall.  
  
Zoe: Xavier!  
  
She ran over to him, and saw that he wasn't unconscious, just injured.  
  
Neiton: Maybe you're the one that's too slow.  
  
Zoe: STOP IT!!! This has gone too far!  
  
Neiton; I won't quit until he's dead, I hope you know.  
  
Zoe decided to take a stand, and blocked Neiton from Xavier.  
  
Zoe: Leave him alone.  
  
Neiton: *laughing* Do you really think that's going to help?  
  
Zoe: I said leave him alone.  
  
Xavier tried to speak.  
  
Xavier: Zoe, stop it. He'll kill you.  
  
Zoe: I know that.  
  
Xavier: Zoe, move! This isn't your fight!  
  
She refused to move.  
  
Zoe: It is now.  
  
Xavier: Dammit, I said mov-  
  
Neiton: Wait. If this is what the girl wishes, then it might as well be granted.  
  
Zoe felt a sharp pain in her arm, then noticed blood trickling down from it. How come Neiton didn't kill her? She then saw why. Xavier had tried to push her out of the way, and partly succeeded.  
  
She looked up to see Xavier, who did not look happy.  
  
Xavier: Are you crazy!? You're going to get yourself kil-  
  
Xavier stopped. He could feel something in his back.  
  
Neiton: See what happens when you take your guard off?  
  
He pulled out the dagger he had just stabbed him with.  
  
Zoe: XAVIER!!!  
  
Neiton frowned.  
  
Neiton: lucky for you, he moved quick enough for me to miss his beating heart.  
  
He left the alley in an angrily mood.  
  
Zoe looked down with tears in her eyes as Xavier smiled at her.  
  
Xavier: Next time, when I say move, you had better get the hell out of my way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ONE WEEK LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe: How are you?  
  
Xavier: Well I can't say I enjoy hospitals, but I'm just fine. How about you?  
  
Zoe: My arm's probably a lot better than your back. The doctors were surprised you survived. It's a good thing we didn't tell them exactly what happened.  
  
Xavier: Hmm.  
  
Zoe: I'm sorry, that I got involved in this.  
  
Xavier: It wasn't your fault, I guess. But why did you tell me if you knew he would kill you if you did?  
  
Zoe: I had to do something. I couldn't keep it bottled up.  
  
Xavier: You've got to be the bravest and stupidest girl I know.  
  
Zoe laughed. He had cheered her up all day. What she was worried about, though was what Xavier thought about all of this.  
  
They both walked home, each going their separate ways, but not even daring to go into the alley. Well, at least Zoe wasn't.  
  
When Xavier was away from Zoe's sight, he took off into the alley. He also wanted to confront Neiton, but definitely didn't want Zoe to come along.  
  
When he looked, no one was in the alley. Neiton must've been backing off since that day. The alley was somewhat of a meeting place for him, so Xavier had no idea where he really lived.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
Voice: Come here.  
  
The voice startled Xavier. It didn't sound like any voice he knew, but it sounded sort of familiar. He followed the voice a short distance, when he stopped.  
  
Xavier: Who are you?  
  
Voice: You will find out soon enough.  
  
Xavier could make the voice out more clearly now. It was the voice of a girl! He had no idea who, though. He continued to follow the voice, when he came to a corner.  
  
Voice: Turn right, and you will see me.  
  
Xavier did as told, and saw someone standing in the alley..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe: CLIFFHANGER!!! Can you guess who the voice is? Can ya? CAN YA?!  
  
Yami Zoe: -_-' Stop stressing the readers.  
  
Zoe: Sorry. I suck at fight scenes. I'm not that much of an action person I guess.  
  
Yami Zoe: They were okay.  
  
Zoe: They were?  
  
Yami Zoe: Mmm-hmm.  
  
Zoe: ^_^ R+R, PLEASE!!! I don't know when I am going to update this fic. 


	5. The Spirit

Zoe: I am sooooooo sorry, my fans! I been workin' on other ficcies, and have lost the time and will to do Broken Memories. PLEEZE forgive me! Well, at least you are getting a new chappie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Broken Memories Chapter Five "The Lost Memory"  
  
"Who are you?" Xavier questioned.  
  
There was a young girl standing in the alley. She looked so familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember who she was.  
  
"Don't you know, Hiei?"  
  
"I don't, and please don't call me that. My name is Xavier."  
  
The girl lowered her head. "I see. You still haven't regained your memory."  
  
Right then, Xavier knew what she was speaking of. Zoe had told him about who he really was. He lost his memory, but that still didn't explain who this girl was.  
  
She began to walk to him.  
  
"It's me....................Rena."  
  
That name shattered through every piece of his mind. A picture flashed through his head of a young girl being murdered. That young girl was her. Neiton's sister. But how? She was dead.  
  
"It's true, Hiei. I am her. The one who was torn down by a malicious greed for strength. Don't fool yourself, for I have not revived. I am yet a wandering soul, a lost heart, and a broken memory."  
  
She vanished, leaving only the words she spoke to him.  
  
Xavier tried to stop her. "Wait! Don't leave!"  
  
There were so many questions Rena left in his head. What did she mean by all of that? A wandering soul, a lost heart, and a broken memory? He didn't understand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Zoe sat in her room, wondering what Xavier was doing. She felt foolish to let him walk home alone, but knew that he wouldn't have allowed it, anyway.  
  
She heard a loud knock at her door, and immediately ran to it. Xavier stood outside, gasping for breath as if he'd ran a mile, non-stop.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
"Zoe, what was the name of Neiton's sister?" he was pretty sure of what it was, he just wanted to be positive on whether he was or not.  
  
"It was Rena. Why?"  
  
Xavier told her all about the girl in the alley, even the last thing she had said. Zoe was shocked.  
  
"How-I don't understand. Does Neiton know about this?"  
  
"Probably not. She was trying to give me some kind of answer, but I couldn't get it."  
  
"We do know one thing. When she said 'wandering soul', she must've been talking about herself. We still need to find out about the other two, though."  
  
That wasn't all they needed to find out. Zoe still wanted to know how Xavier lost his memory, and she was sure that he would want to, also. If he saw and talked to Rena, maybe she could, too. Rena just might have the answers that they needed, so she would just have to try.  
  
"Are you going to try and find her?" Xavier asked.  
  
Zoe knew this would be trouble. "Yes."  
  
"Zoe, stay out of this if you know what's good for you! I might not be there this time, and you'll only end up dead," he walked off without turning back.  
  
What happened? She had never seen Xavier that mad before. Maybe it was Rena. Did she make him angry somehow? Or- Wait! Was that Hiei's attitude showing? Maybe when he saw Rena, some of his lost memory broke through. So then it was true. Xavier was in fact the real Hiei Jaganshi. But what could she do? If Xavier kept pushing her back like that, she would never be able to help him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Xavier, please! Let me help you!" she cried.  
  
"I already told you to stay out of this, Zoe," he began to walk away yet again.  
  
She quickly grabbed his arm. "You can't do this by yourself!"  
  
He drew out his sword and charged for her. "Would you shut up?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A dream. Another nightmare. Why couldn't she have good dreams anymore? Xavier. He had killed her in the dream. No. It wasn't Xavier, that was not the same person. But what about Hiei? She told herself to stop. She couldn't worry about this anymore. It was only a dream. She would have to leave it at that.  
  
Xavier lied awake in bed. He had barely any sleep last night. All he could think about was Rena. Was it really her? Was she really just a wandering soul? What about the lost heart and the broken memory? It didn't make any sense to him.  
  
He ate breakfast, still pondering on these things. His concentration broke when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
He answered it. "Hi, Zoe."  
  
"Are you ready yet? You know you can't stay away from school forever."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You okay? It doesn't look like you've had much sleep."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Zoe didn't want to pester him too much. She was afraid he'd lash out at her like before, that is, if he were still in the same mood.  
  
After school that day, Zoe had decided she would walk home alone. She chose not to get in Xavier's way.  
  
"You could get hurt. Don't do this, Zoe," he tried to stop her.  
  
Zoe was so frustrated, she slipped the words out.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
She looked at him in shock. He actually responded to that name. And when she looked at him, his face was as stricken with shock as hers.  
  
"I....................have to go," her words trailed off as she quickly headed home.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Was it because he was so used to being called that? No, every time someone would say that, he would correct them. Was his lost memory trying to break through? Something was wrong, though. She could feel it.  
  
He still stood there. "What is wrong with me?" he whispered.  
  
"You could only wonder, couldn't you Hiei?"  
  
The words ran through his head as he turned to see a face he recognized clearly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Zoe 1063: I am so evil. This has to be the best cliffhanger I've ever made. Sorry, I couldn't resist. It wasn't a very long chapter, but it was still good, wasn't it? I hope so. See ya, fans!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIREW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Devious Mind

Zoe: Yet another chapter of Broken Memories. And believe me, folks. This one gets REALLY good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Sorry, I don't usually answer to strangers-"  
  
Xavier noticed something, though. This person looked familiar, too. As if he'd known him for years.  
  
He finished his sentence. "Unless you someone from my past..................Kurama."  
  
"So you do remember," the red-haired fox demon replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeing if you need any help."  
  
"Don't joke with me. I know damn well that's not why."  
  
"And to ask you a question. What do you plan to do about this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your ordeal. You know as well as I do that Neiton wants you dead."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Zoe might be in danger."  
  
"Why else do you think I told her to stay out of this?"  
  
"She won't."  
  
"I know that. If she dies, it's not my fault."  
  
"Tell me, Hiei. Does it not matter to you anymore?"  
  
"I don't see the point," he began. "All I have to do is defeat Neiton, and it will all be done. The more she gets in the way, the harder it will be."  
  
"Harder on her..............or you?"  
  
Kurama knew he was frustrating him. "Since when did you care?"  
  
"If it was Yukina, it would be a different story, wouldn't it?"  
  
He drew his sword and threatened him. "Leave her out of this!"  
  
Kurama smiled. "Zoe is like a sister to you, isn't she?"  
  
He put his sword down, and started to leave. "You had better stay out of this too, Kurama. I'll finish this on my own."  
  
Was Xavier really gone? The words she thought were almost too hard to bear. She knew who she was talking to couldn't possibly be him. So did that mean Hiei was back, but Xavier was gone for good? She couldn't believe it, but most of all she didn't want to.  
  
Zoe got up and left her house. She had to find someone to talk to, but wanted to find Rena. She went into the alley, which hadn't been explored in a while. She wondered if Xavier would be mad at her for going in there, but she kept walking.  
  
She jumped as she heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Are you looking for him?"  
  
She turned to see someone she most definitely wasn't expecting to see. "Kurama?!"  
  
He chuckled. "Did I surprise you?"  
  
She couldn't believe this at all. First Hiei, now Kurama? Did he lose his memory, too?  
  
"Um.........looking for who?"  
  
"Xavier."  
  
"No, I was looking for..................."  
  
"Rena?"  
  
"I need answers. I can't leave him like this. No matter how much he wants me to back off, I can't."  
  
"You know he only wants to protect you. Then again, Hiei has always been stubborn."  
  
"Kurama, is Xavier gone? Is it just Hiei now?"  
  
"I can't answer that. You'll have to find that out on your own."  
  
"Then can you answer one thing? How did Hiei lose his memory?"  
  
"Do you believe that Hiei intentionally murdered Rena?"  
  
"No, I would never believe that."  
  
"Then you're right. It was an accident. But after she perished, something struck Hiei. And I have yet to find out what, but I have a feeling it might have had to do with Rena."  
  
"Even more reason to find her, then."  
  
"Wait, Zoe. You must take unto consideration that Neiton is till alive. I'll go with you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
There was only one thing he could do. He had to find Neiton. Once he was through with him, his main problem would be over. He still needed to try and gain back the pieces of his memory. But what about the memory he had now? What would become of that?  
  
He heard a voice.  
  
"Are you ready, Hiei?"  
  
That was Neiton's voice. He wasn't anywhere nearby, so he must've been speaking to him telepathically.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you're not prepared for the worst?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's 9:30P.M. Do you know where Zoe is?"  
  
"Neiton! Where is she?!"  
  
"She's in the alley. And I'm soon to catch up with her. You better hurry, before it's too late."  
  
He dashed out of the house, fearing he was already too late.  
  
"Please," he whispered. "Please be okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Do you sense anything at all, Kurama?" Zoe was getting impatient.  
  
"No........................wait!"  
  
Kurama turned around. Zoe's heart raced. Neiton was standing right there.  
  
"Long time, no see. Right, Zoe?" the smirk on his face made Zoe want to slap him. Kurama stood in front of her to keep her from doing so.  
  
He laughed. "Honestly, Kurama. Did you think you would be of any help?" he then disappeared.  
  
Zoe gasped. "Where did he go?"  
  
He reappeared right behind her. "Now you're mine!"  
  
Right then, he entered the alley. "Zoe!"  
  
"Well, well Hiei. Looks like you made it to the party." Neiton pulled out his gun and pointed it to Zoe's skull. "Don't come any closer. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"  
  
Fury burned in his eyes. "Stop this now!"  
  
Kurama tried to step forward. Neiton gripped the gun tighter. "Don't even think about it, Fox-boy. One more move, and the girl dies!"  
  
He couldn't think of anything else to do. He had to save her, but how? If he moved an inch well, he didn't want to think about what would happen.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Neiton dropped the gun. His hands were shaking terribly as he turned around.  
  
"R-Rena?"  
  
The girl stood there with a terrified look on her face. It was as if she were scared for him.  
  
"Please, brother. Enough of this madness. The very sight of it sickens me."  
  
Then a flashback went through Xavier's mind if a young girl, begging him not to kill. Yukina. She had begged him not to kill Tarukane after he had kidnapped and tortured her.  
  
"But why?! Don't you know what this demon has done to you?"  
  
"It was an accident! He didn't mean to. Now please, stop brother," a tear fell down the young girl's cheek.  
  
He easily let go of Zoe and fell to his knees, sobbing lightly as the spirit disappeared. Picking up his gun, and carefully placing it back in his jacket, he left.  
  
Zoe understood now. When Rena said "lost heart" she must've been talking about Neiton. After she died, he practically lost his heart.  
  
She started to walk out of the alley without saying anything, when she saw a sharp blade being directed not even an inch away from her face.  
  
"How stupid can you get?! You could've been killed!"  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Go ahead. Kill me if it'll make you feel any better."  
  
"I told you to stay out of this. I mean it, stay back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me, Hiei," she walked off and went home.  
  
"How dare she do that. How dare I let this stupid girl get her way. Damn it!" He left also.  
  
Kurama stood there. He knew he shouldn't be the one to get in the way of this fight. He wished there were something he could do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Neiton walked down the road, still thinking about his sister. Was it a dream? Did he truly see her?  
  
But he heard it again.  
  
"Neiton."  
  
He turned around. It was her.  
  
"Neiton listen to me. You must destroy Hiei."  
  
He was confused. "But you told me not to."  
  
"I was only telling you that so you would leave Zoe alone. I need her for something. Don't think about anything I said earlier. I was killed by him, and I don't plan to let this go by without a fight."  
  
"Rena, why does you soul refuse to cross over?"  
  
"My soul will continue to wonder forever. Once the demon Hiei is no more, I will be free. Please, dear brother. Free me," and she vanished again.  
  
"Rena. Don't worry, I'll do anything I can to free you."  
  
A young spirit stood in the shadows. A menacing grin covered her face as malicious forces surrounded her presence.  
  
"I have you right where I want you, Hiei Jaganshi. No one can stop me now. Not even my poor, defenseless brother. Because you see," she laughed. "It doesn't take much to do a bit of manipulating. Unfortunately, my dear brother was the victim, and you will die!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Zoe 1063: Another cliffhanger. Just not as bad as last chapter. I probably won't update the next chapters for a while, since I'm pretty busy, but I'll try.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU PRESENTS!!!! ANYTHING YOU WANT (at a bargain)!!! 


	7. Hate Profound

Zoe lied there in her bed. You could tell she was upset beyond expression. She had no desire to talk to him whatsoever. At the time it was as if she hated him.  
  
The phone rang. She looked at the caller id. It was him. She hesitated to answer it, and finally decided not to. It rang at least eight times. He knew she was home.  
  
Mother yelled at her to answer it. She didn't move. Mother burst in the door.  
  
"Zoe, aren't you going to answer it?!"  
  
"No."  
  
Mother rolled her eyes, sighed, and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He slammed his phone down and cursed. He even considered going to her house, but not if she was just going to reject his calls like that. She was home, but he knew she was still mad at him.  
  
But he had to talk to her. Whether she liked it or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe heard a knock at the door. She figured it was probably him, so she never got up.  
  
Mother yelled from downstairs. "Zoe, Xavier's here!"  
  
"Tell him not to bother! I'm not coming down!"  
  
"Come down here now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
She could hear her mother apologizing to him, then heard the door shut. She also heard a voice yell outside her window.  
  
"You can't ignore me forever!"  
  
She stuck her head out the window. "No, but I can sure as hell try!"  
  
He gave her a cold stare and walked off.  
  
She wished he would just leave her alone. But she also knew he wouldn't. A part of her wanted to talk to him, but not if he was going to be like this.  
  
She buried her face in her pillow and screamed as loud as she could until she had to breathe. What would she do? What could she do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young spirit sat in the silent forest, and all that could be seen was a wet streak of tear falling from her saddened eyes. All of her was dying to help her brother, but it hurt since she was already dead and the other one was telling him to kill.  
  
Kill Hiei.  
  
It wasn't his fault, her thoughts shouted out. Don't believe her, brother, she only deceives you.  
  
She wanted desperately to tell him about her. But she knew if she did, the darkness of herself would surely try to stop her, and this time in a more permanent way.  
  
Could she tell the girl? The one who stood by Hiei?  
  
She had to. Who else could convince Neiton? This was the only thing she could do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xavier sat by the docks, skipping rocks across the water.  
  
All she wanted was to help.  
  
No, she couldn't help. He didn't need her to.  
  
He couldn't just criticize her for trying to, though.  
  
Forget it. She'll just screw up.  
  
All these thoughts raced through his head. She was mad. He knew it. Maybe he should just stay away. Forget about her, and think about Neiton instead.  
  
Should he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zoe walked down the street on her way to school. She stopped by Xavier's to pick him up, but he wasn't there. What happened to him? She was really worried.  
  
Where could he be?  
  
She stopped and turned around. She had to find him.  
  
Someone sat by the docks. Was it him?  
  
It was.  
  
He saw her and glared.  
  
Zoe didn't like this approach. She glared back.  
  
"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at school!"  
  
He didn't say anything, but looked down.  
  
"Don't ignore me!"  
  
"Why? You seem to ignore me constantly."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
This surprised him. He looked at her, and saw that she was infuriated.  
  
She turned back around. "I'm going to school. Do whatever you want."  
  
Zoe walked off, but stopped partway. "You're hopeless, you know that?"  
  
She struck a sensitive cord. He stood up. "And you're not?! I can't believe you're stupid enough to go wondering off on your own to solve MY problems!"  
  
"That's because you're too stubborn to get help from anyone!"  
  
"Because I don't NEED ANY HELP!!!"  
  
Xavier felt a stinging pain on his left cheek when Zoe slapped him. He almost fought back, but knew he shouldn't.  
  
"You're so selfish!" she cried, storming off.  
  
He stood there, saying nothing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe-San: Long, long update and very short chapter. How typical. Well, thank you for reading, and plz review! ^_^;; 


	8. Emotional Rose

Broken Memories Chapter Eight  
  
Zoe-San: I think the last time I updated this was in August?  
  
Zaylen: Most likely.  
  
Zoe-san: Was I asking you?  
  
Zaylen: -.- No......  
  
Zoe-san: So keep quiet.  
  
Zaylen: (deliberately mocks Zoe)  
  
Zoe-San: vv  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Zoe sat at her desk, delaying her English assignment by glaring impassively out of the window.  
  
_Hiei said he didn't want any help, so no help he will get. He brought this upon himself, don't lend him any sympathy_.  
  
But deep down she still desired to aid him in this position.  
  
"Zoe, are you ready to read your poem out loud?" Mrs. Conellway directed to her.  
  
"Um...." she stared down at her notebook paper, with some words jotted down on it. She looked at them as if she had no clue that she had been writing those words, but stood up and started to converse them.  
  
"Hate is profound, feeding the devious mind. Souls are banished, stolen from humankind. You walk amongst them, innocently playing along. But in the end, you'll see where it all went wrong. Do you solemnly care, or insignificantly breathing my air? I can't live with you; can't live without you. There are so many problems to unwind. Will you be there to take my hand, and lead me throughout this mirage called 'Life'?"  
  
The entire English class stared, dazed at what she had just spoken aloud. She felt a tiny drop of water fall on her shaking hand, and saw that it was a tear. She had been crying the whole time.......  
  
Mrs. Conellway jumped up. "Zoe, that was.........unbelievable! Are you alright?"  
  
Before anything else was said, she ran out of the classroom.  
  
She walked home from school early that day, her eyes aching from the tears.  
  
Why did she cry?  
  
Was it because..........of Xavier?  
  
Was she crying for him...........or because of him?  
  
She noticed the alley yet again as she walked by. She wouldn't risk walking into it again, for she wanted no trouble from either side. But before she could walk away, a voice addressed here."  
  
She knew that voice. It was Rena. She ran into the alley, and searched for her. When she turned the corner, she finally saw her standing there, deeply saddened by something.  
  
"Rena......."  
  
"Zoe, you must........please stop my brother."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you already told him not to kill Hiei."  
  
"I did...........but that was before my other half reached him...."  
  
_Other half?_  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I failed to tell you before, but there was a darker side to me that separated from my body when I died......she is the one that wishes for Hiei to die. After I talked to Neiton the last time, she eventually found him, and reinstructed him to kill Hiei. I need you.....for you may be the only one that can convince my brother not to....."  
  
"But how? Neiton won't listen to me.....he knows I'm trying to help Hiei....can't you come with me?"  
  
She looked down. "I'm afraid it might be too late by then.....my darker half has been trying to banish me for a while now, and feeds off of my brother's malice. The more wicked he becomes, the stronger she gets......and that will be my downfall."  
  
_But how can I help you, Rena? I have no idea what to do..._.  
  
--------

Xavier sat there, staring out the window at the busy street.  
  
_"I can't believe you're stupid enough to go wondering off on your own to solve MY problem_s!"  
  
_"That's because you're too stubborn to get help from anyone!"  
  
"Because I don't NEED ANY HELP!!!"_  
  
Great. Now how would he get out of this situation?  
  
There's always the setting aside of the disagreements, and saying "Sorry." Which he wanted desperately to do, but just couldn't bring himself to doing it.  
  
Suddenly, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.  
  
It was Zoe.  
  
She looked like she had been crying, and she had thrown off the blue vest to her uniform. All she wore now was the white button-up shirt, and the navy blue skirt that all the girls seemed to despise.  
  
"Where's your vest?"  
  
"Don't start with me."  
  
"I was only asking."  
  
"I threw it away. I didn't like it." She brushed the strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I ripped it in the restroom. I was upset."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Zoe hesitated. She wasn't about to tell him about the poem.  
  
Xavier crossed his arms in impatience. "Well?"  
  
"It was nothing....."  
  
"Why won't you tell me? Is it something to do with me? Because if it is, you don't have to tell me....."  
  
"I'M SORRY!!"  
  
He stopped. Why was she saying she was sorry? He should've been the one to do so.  
  
"No, Zoe. I'm the one that's sorry."  
  
"DON'T!! You were the one that was right. I want to help you, but I can't! There's nothing I can do!" she sat down, and buried her face in her hands.  
  
He looked at her wordlessly, and then put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't cry........it'll be okay."  
  
"No, it won't. There's no way we can beat Neiton, and still find out about Rena."  
  
"Will you quit acting so negative? Maybe _you_ can't beat him, but I sure as hell will."  
  
Zoe smiled, feeling a little bit better now. Perhaps he would beat Neiton. And she would be happier then.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe-san: (sigh) Sorry again for such a long wait for this chapter. Hopefully this summer, I won't be as busy as I thought. I can't say the same for Zaylen, though.  
  
Zaylen: (painting fingernails and humming to herself )


End file.
